


Dessert

by trufflemores_Glee_fic



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufflemores_Glee_fic/pseuds/trufflemores_Glee_fic
Summary: Food is a great motivator.





	Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody! After receiving multiple requests to repost my old Glee fics, I have created a second AO3 account to do so. I hope you can forgive me for flooding the Glee pages over the next few days. 
> 
> I also ask for kindness regarding the quality of these fics. Over on my main AO3 account (trufflemores), I have written over 150 Flash fics; end result, my current work is of a higher quality than these older pieces. But I know how beloved old fics can be, and I respect that something I consider sub-par can be someone else's favorite. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this fic and any others you choose to read. If you choose to do so, I would also be happy to have you on board 'The Flash' bandwagon as well.
> 
> Kick back, relax, and enjoy. You have been one of the greatest audiences I have ever had.
> 
> Affectionately yours,  
> trufflemores

"Blaine."

"Mm."

"Blaine."

"Mm?"

"Wake up."

Blaine groaned and readjusted his grip around the pillow over his head, refusing to let go.  "Sleep."

"No, Blaine.  Rise and shine.  Come on, up."  A long pause.  Blaine could almost taste sleep, he was so close, and Kurt seemed to have given up for a moment before the mantra started again, unrelenting, "Blaine.  Blaine. Blaine."

"Sleep," Blaine insisted stubbornly, curling in on himself and sighing when he felt the blankets vanish.  "Kurt.  Not fair."

"Come on," Kurt said, prying the pillow out of his grasp.

Blaine shivered once before rolling over with a deep sigh, making his displeasure known -- he'd been having such a good dream, a warm-puppy-in-the-sun sort of dream that made him want to stay asleep in his blanket nest forever.  Squinting up at Kurt, he reached up to rub his eyes, demanding in a grumbly voice (his sixth sense wasn't picking up on any distress, after all):  "What?"

"Cake," was all Kurt said.

Lowering his hands slowly, Blaine saw that Kurt was holding a plate with a generous helping of cheesecake, topped with a thin blue candle.  The glow lit up a small circle of light; Blaine couldn't help but stare, momentarily entranced.

After a moment, he echoed, "Cake?"

And then it clicked.

"Cake," he said, piecing the hints together slowly, stupid with sleep, "birthday.  Today?"  Yawning expansively, he turned to squint at the clock on the bed stand, frowning when he realized that it wasn't there.

Kurt's parents' house.  Right.  Other side.

12:06 AM.

"It's so early," he mumbled.  "Why are you awake?"

"Revenge," Kurt said, pressing a kiss to the tip of Blaine's nose, making him scrunch it up in protest.  "And also cake," he added, sitting back on the bed beside him.

Shuffling into a seated position with a sigh, Blaine sat back against the headboard and allowed Kurt to hand him the plate, staring down at the little candle in bewilderment.  "Do I make a wish?"

Rolling his eyes in fond exasperation, Kurt shuffled over to sit next to him and bumped shoulders lightly, answering, "Yes, you make a wish."

Staring down at the little flickering candle -- and thinking about Burt and Carole asleep down the hall, and the snow outside with his snowman guarding the house, and the many, many, many different holiday festivities he and Kurt still had to get up to -- Blaine couldn't help but smile as he drew in a deep breath and blew out the candle.

Kurt had only snuck one fork out of the kitchen, so they shared it -- or, at least, feigned sharing; Blaine took three bites before insisting that he was too full and sleepy to eat more before passing the rest to Kurt, who happily finished it off for him. 

"So what'd you wish for?" Kurt asked, carefully scraping cheesecake crumbs off the plate.

Curling his arms around Kurt's waist and resting his head more snugly against Kurt's shoulder, Blaine said simply, "Sleep."

"You know it's not going to happen now that you said it aloud, right?" Kurt said teasingly, setting the plate aside.

"Shame," Blaine yawned, eyes already closed, feeling warm and relaxed once more.  "S'a good birthday.  Night, night."

With a soft laugh, Kurt tilted his head and pressed a kiss to Blaine's temple, whispering, "Good night, sweetheart."

And, barely begun though it was, it was a good birthday.

In the course of all things, dessert really was a dish best served first.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Please let me know if there are any weird coding errors in the fic! I did my best to weed them out before publication, but some will inevitably slip through the cracks.


End file.
